


Ich Denke, Ich Liebe Dich

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futuristic Setting, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship Abuse, Slight Language Barrier, Unnamed Minor Characters - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title Translation via Google Translate: I Think I Love You]<br/>When Patrick Stumph dropped the 'h' in his name and moved to America, he knew his life would be different. The economy of his home country of Germany had plummeted in 2017, and now, 15 years later, was the almost at the worst it's been. Patrick's parents got him into an organization that assigned you with a partner from America, who worked with the American branch, and would take you in for free for a year. After that year, you either paid your share or moved out. Many people even chose to marry their partners. </p><p>But with the homophobia that Germany adapted in 2024, Patrick wasn't convinced America would be different, even though Pete told him it was. And after Patrick's only past boyfriend, who he had dated in secret, abused him physically, verbally, and emotionally, Patrick isn't sure he can trust Pete, someone he basically just met. </p><p>His brain tells him not to fall for Pete, but it seems his heart has other ideas. </p><p>[I got the German from user sophiegrgt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is kinda long oops. I'll add more tags as I write this. This will all be written fairly quickly since I'll be posting it as a oneshot on Wattpad once it's done. I decided to do chapters on here for some reason though...
> 
> All translations are used with Google Translate as I don't speak German. 
> 
> I got the idea for this when we briefly learned about the Hidenburg Disaster during my civics class. That's not very important to know for this fic, all you really need to know is that a German Zeppelin crashed in New Jersey and killed over half the crew and passengers (I think it was half...) 
> 
> All translations for this chapter are in the end notes section.

Patrick Stumph couldn't wait to get to America. Even though he spoke very little English, he would have a much better chance in America than Germany. The economy has declined since 2017, and now, fifteen years later, Germany was at the worst economical state it's been in since before World War I.

With him at only nineteen, Patrick's parents managed to save enough money to send their son to America, and to a better future. The way the organization his parents used worked was he would be assigned a partner to meet up with once they got to the landing strip. All Patrick knew was his name was Pete and lived in an apartment in New York, where they would be landing. Patrick would be housed with Pete, until he was financially stable and Pete kicked him out, or until he left of his own accord. It wasn't uncommon for people to fall in love with and marry their partner, but after having to deal with the homophobia that had erupted in Germany late in the 20s, he wasn't sure if his parents would be okay with that ever happening, or if they would abandon him forever. Yes, Patrick was gay, but no one knew, not even his closest friend, with whom he shared everything, and vice versa. Well...that certain _he_ knew.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and longing gaze out the window by an announcement. " _Wir werden in zehn Minuten ankommen. Fertig machen zur Landung,_ " the captain called over the PA system in the Zeppelin. Patrick grinned and grabbed his only bag, before he heard screaming.

" _Feuer! Feuer_!" A member of the crew was shouting. Patrick and the man next to him jumped out of their seats and ran towards the emergency exit, a hatch in the ground. They were only about fifteen feet in the air, and the hatch under their feet opened, a rope ladder dropping down.

Three women made it out before them, and the other man looked at Patrick. " _Springen! Sie müssen springen!_ " The man shouted. Patrick gulped and nodded, before climbing down two rungs of the ladder, leaping off, and turning around once he was on the ground. The man handed him a boy with hair the same strawberry blonde as Patrick's own, a boy who couldn't be older that seven years old. Patrick and the boy ran, as the man jumped out of the Zeppelin. The three made it close to the airport, before the vehicle exploded behind them.

The force of it knocked them over, and Patrick's glasses flew off his face, landing next to the two bags that were strewn out next to him. His ears rung for a good minute, and a man was speaking to him. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I -- My ears  _Klingeln_ ," he told the man slowly, as his English wasn't the best. He couldn't remember the word for the feeling in his ears, so he just slipped back into German. "What happen?" He asked.

"The ship exploded," the brown haired man spoke slowly. "Only six of you made it out, you three and those three other women. I'm sorry. We have to take you inside to find out who you are." Patrick nodded and the boy and man looked lost, so he quickly translated what the brunette man said into German. "I'm one of the American partners. My names Pete. One of you wouldn't by any chance be Patrick Stump?" The man asked, as they entered the building.

"That is me," Patrick answered. Many people had been allowed to chose a newest name on their form, one that was more American if they had wanted, so his parents had dropped the 'h'.

"Nice to meet you," Pete grinned. "Oh wait I learned this hang on... _schön, Sie kennenzulernen._ " Patrick beamed at Pete's attempt at connecting with him.

" _Das ist gut! Ich bin sehr froh dass das gelernt haben, ehrlich_ ," Patrick gushed.

"Uh..." Pete faltered as they made their way to the place they'd check in at. "I don't know that much, sorry."

"Oh. Sorry, I got...um...happy?" He asked. "I think that the word."

"Yes that's it," Pete grinned. "You have to take the test now for your citizenship. I'll see you after. Good luck!" Patrick just smiled at him and let the official lead him into the testing room. The citizenship policy and tests in America had changed; once someone got to the country they had to take the test, which now only lasted an hour, in English, and it would be graded before they left. It was up to the immigrant to study in their own country before leaving. Patrick himself had studied for months, and prayed he would pass. If he did pass with a score of 85 or higher, he was a citizen. If he failed, he returned to retake it in six months. Those six months would be spent with his partner tutoring him in the language and things about the country. An hour and a half later, Patrick got his results and a grading key handed to him.

_**Patrick Martin Stump, (prev. Stumph)** _

_Government/Laws : 9/10_

_Geography : 10/10_

_Customs/Culture : 10/10_

_History : 10/10_

_English Fluency : 7/10_

_Total : 46/50_

_Percent : 92_

_Pass or Fail : **Pass**_

"Congratulations, Mr. Stump. Welcome to America," the woman who had administered the test told him. "I would recommend having Pete tutor you in English, but other than that you did an outstanding job."

"Thank you Miss," he grinned, before she opened the door and led him back to where Pete was waiting.

"Hey how'd you do?" Pete asked.

"I have passed! I am a citizen!" Patrick exclaimed.

Pete hugged him and he flinched violently. "Shi -- shoot Patrick I'm sorry I shouldn't have --"

" _Nein! Nein! Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist nur ..."_ Patrickblurtedout _._

"Sorry, uh, my German isn't the best..." Pete told him.

"Not your...you...I do not..." Patrick restarted his sentence three times before sighing. "Not you I blame. I will explain later."

Pete just nodded as Patrick walked over to talk to the officials about the boy, who's family was now nowhere to be found, presumably dying in the accident. Pete could hear them exchanging rapid conversation in German, and the man joined them. All the brunette could pick up was that the man would take the boy into his care and that Patrick didn't need to worry. The latter nodded and shook the man's hand, before smiling and the boy and walking back to Pete.

"Ready to see America?" Pete grinned. The other man nodded frantically, before locking his hand with Pete's and running out of the building, his bag in his other hand. Pete laughed and ran with him to his car, before deciding to take Patrick to the mall. "Do you have malls like these in Germany?"

" _Nein_ ," He whispered in awe as they drove past the skyscrapers. Patrick pressed his face right to the window and looked up at the sky, seeing the other vehicles and aircraft that would transport citizens from place to place, similar to the taxi cabs on the busy streets. "It is...beautiful." He turned around and grinned at Pete. "Germany is very dirty now, it is not very nice to live in. But America is...beautiful!"

"On the surface it can look that way," Pete told him. "Some of our ideals aren't beautiful. But everyone here has equal rights, no matter your gender, sexual orientation, or race. We've progressed since 2015. Oh...uh did you catch that?" Patrick just nodded, and when Pete looked over, the latter's face was pressed back against the window, his nose squishes rather painfully looking against it. Pete laughed as he pulled into the mall's parking lot and stopped the car in a space close to the door.

Patrick leapt out of the car and ran around to the driver's side, grabbing Pete's hand as the latter shut the door. "Let us go see America!" He beamed, dragging the laughing Pete into the mall after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir werden in zehn Minuten ankommen. Fertig machen zur Landung --- We will be arriving in ten minutes. Prepare for landing.   
> Feuer! Feuer! --- Fire! Fire!  
> Springen! Sie müssen springen --- jump! You must jump!   
> Klingeln --- ringing  
> schön, Sie kennenzulernen --- Nice to meet you  
> Das ist gut! Ich bin sehr froh dass das gelernt haben, ehrlich --- that's good! I'm happy you learned that honestly  
> Nein! Nein! Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist nur ... --- No! No! It isn't your fault. I just...  
> Nein --- No


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this?" Patrick exclaimed in wonder, dragging Pete over to another store and gaping into the window.

"Candy," Pete grinned. Patrick turned around and looked at him, completely lost. "Uh...sweets. You've never had them?"

"We could not buy any. We did not have the money," Patrick replied sadly. Pete gaped at him and walked into the shop, dragging Patrick after him. "Pete what --?"

"I'm buying you candy," Pete cut him off. "You'll like it. Well, maybe." Patrick beamed as Pete picked out at least two of nearly everything in the small shop. Patrick tried to protest it was too much but Pete just cut him off with a, "I have money. I kinda have a lot of it. I'll gladly buy you anything you want or need." Patrick smiled thankfully before they made their way back out to Pete's car. "Is there anything you can't have? Like allergies?" Patrick thought for a minute before shaking him head. Pete grinned and the other received a square shaped packet that was bright orange and had odd yellow writing on it. "It's called a Reese's peanut butter cup. It's good, it's chocolate with peanut butter."

"It is good!" Patrick giggled after he took a bite. Pete laughed and ate the other one, before starting the car and Patrick put the bag on the floor by his feet. The brunette raised an eyebrow to him, to which he said, "I will save them for later. After we eat tonight I will try the rest."

Pete nodded and they drove in silence for a minute before he put the radio on. "Do you have any of these bands in Germany?"

"We are not...separated from the rest of the world," Patrick sassed. Pete laughed loudly before continuing to drive. After a minute, he could hear Patrick singing along to the Green Day CD he had on.

"You're good at that," Pete whispered in awe.

The strawberry blonde blushed, the tips of his ears and his cheeks turning bright red, as he looked at his lap. "I am sorry for being too loud."

"What? No it's okay I liked how you sounded!" Pete assured him, placing a hand on Patrick's thigh. The latter jumped, before profusely apologizing. "Are...are you okay?" Pete questioned, promptly removing his hand.

" _Nein, mir geht es nicht gut_ ," Patrick whispered. "I should tell you, even though we do not know each other. But we will live together, so you should know. A man I dated...privately...hurt me. He would say not nice things a-and p-punch me or sl-slap me. I do not like being touched by some person I do not trust. I am sorry. I will trust you eventually. It was over a year ago, I am learning to trust. I will trust you soon I hope."

"Hey hey no it's okay," Pete told him. "There's no need to apologize! I won't touch you without you wanting me to okay? I'll let you touch me first, until you tell me other wise. I promise I won't touch you in anyway until you give me permission. And if you ever give me permission to touch you whenever I want, I won't over use that power okay?" Patrick nodded and slumped into his seat, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The rest of the drive was silent until they got to Pete's place. "Here I'll show you around. You can put your bag in here." He gestured to the couch in the front living room of his apartment and Patrick placed the duffel bag there. "We can buy you some clothes tomorrow if you'd like."

Patrick nodded as he looked around the apartment in wonder. He walked over to Pete's bass in the corner, and ran his finger over the strings lightly. Out of nowhere he pulled his hand back like he was electrocuted. "I - I am sorry I did not -- I should have asked you --"

"Hey Patrick it's okay, you can touch any of my stuff unless I specifically tell you not to, alright?" Pete reassured him. Patrick nodded and looked down at his feet. "You can even play it if you want. If you don't know how I could teach you."

Patrick snapped his head up and Pete could see his entire face light up. "Oh please Pete!"

Pete nodded and smiled at him, showing him the rest of the apartment. "There's my room, you can come in whenever, just knock if the door's shut so you don't walk in on me getting dressed or anything. I'll respect your privacy and I just need you to respect mine so we don't see each other naked," Pete joked. Patrick giggled, actually giggled. "And this is your room. It's kinda small, sorry."

"It is larger than the one at my home," Patrick told him, looking around the small room that was once Pete's office. He led the German man around the rest of his apartment, showing him the other rooms.

"I'm going to make dinner, any requests?" Pete asked him.

"Whatever your favorite food is," Patrick smiled.

Pete grinned, "Well then I guess we're ordering pizza."

"What is...pizza?" Patrick questioned.

"You haven't lived until you've had pizza, come on, I'm gonna get it delivered," Pete grinned. Patrick smiled back and followed Pete into the living room.

~~**~~

Later that night, Pete decided to show Patrick his favorite movie, _the Nightmare Before Christmas_ , which the other had never seen before. He figured out how to put on subtitles, and asked Patrick if he'd rather listen in German or read the subtitles, since Pete was fine with German and English subtitles since he had seen it about a million times. Patrick insisted German subtitles were fine with him since he could understand English he heard better than he could speak it. Pete nodded and set the TV. Patrick sit close enough for their shoulders to touch. Pete shifted slightly and Patrick froze. "I am sorry if this is not okay," he whispered.

"No don't worry it's perfectly okay. You can sit as close to me as you want. You could sit on my lap of you want. You could cuddle into me if you want. I won't get mad, I'm a cuddle slut -- uh, I love cuddles," Pete told him. Patrick nodded and leaned against him, resting a head on his shoulder. Before Pete pressed play, he had one more question. "What physical contact should I definitely avoid? Or signals or something."

Patrick thought for a minute before looking up at Pete. "I fell I can trust you a bit already. You have been so nice to me. So if you want to hug me or out your arm around me that is okay, just not a lot. Please do not...raise your hand towards me... _he_ did that a lot. I guess if you want to kiss my cheek or head in a friendly way like I have heard some of you do, that is okay too. _He_ never did any of that. I never kissed _him_. Or anyone." Pete nodded and put and arm around Patrick, the other relaxing against his side and resting his head on his shoulder. "Are you going to press play or what?" He sassed. Pete laughed and started the movie. About halfway through Patrick moved to lay his head in Pete's lap, lying sideways to face the screen. "I'm not going to ask if this is okay, since you said it was okay." Pete grinned and gently placed his fingers on Patrick's head, running them through his hair. The latter sighed in content, and Pete relaxed back against the couch.

The movie ended and Patrick's eyes fluttered shut. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Patrick nodded and stood up leaning heavily on Pete. "I'm gonna leave my door open. Leave yours open too so incase you need anything it'll be easier. Okay?" Patrick nodded again and stood on his toes to kiss Pete's cheek.

"Goodnight Pete. Thank you very much for letting me live with you," Patrick muttered sleepily, before walking into his room. Pete grinned and fell into his own bed, still smiling like a goof at the fact Patrick kissed his cheek, a big thing for him to do.

~~**~~

Pete awoke to screaming. He quickly looked at the time on his clock, saw it was 2:37 in the morning, before throwing his blankets off and running into Patrick's room. The latter was trashing around and screaming in German that Pete couldn't make sense of. "Patrick wake up!" He called. Patrick jolted awake, sobbing. He sat up and crawled against the headboard, covering his mouth with one hand, and wrapping the other around his knee. Pete turned the lamp next to the bed on and the German man winced.

"Pete," he sobbed out. He sighed as much as he could while crying and opened his arms shyly. "Please I need...please," he cried. Pete didn't hesitate to crawl into the bed and into Patrick's arms. The latter squeezed him tightly, and Pete put his own arms around Patrick's back and hugged him tightly. Patrick buried his face into Pete's neck, taking around half an hour to calm down. "I am sorry, I had a bad dream."

"No need to apologize, I have them too some nights," Pete assured him. Patrick nodded against his shoulder and started to drift off again. "I'm can go back to my room if you'd like."

"No...please stay," Patrick murmured, falling asleep. Pete leaned over him to shut the lamp off, before pulling the blankets up over the two of them.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein, mir geht es nicht gut --- no, I am not okay


	3. Chapter 3

Seven months later, and they were extremely close, and Patrick allowed Pete to touch him whenever, and Pete was a very cuddle-y guy. Sometimes it would drive Patrick crazy, since he thought he was developing (who was he kidding? He had already developed) feelings for Pete. They were not something he necessarily wanted, as even though he could trust Pete, he didn't want a repeat of his last relationship.

Patrick was also currently trying to find a job, even though Pete insisted he was alright with paying for anything Patrick needed and that he could live with pete as long as he wanted, free of charge. Patrick had asked him why, and Pete just blushed slightly, turning away and muttering, "I like your company. I was alone before you and I hated it."

Patrick's eyes softened and he kissed Pete's cheek; something they'd both been doing more often. Pete turned towards him, biting his lip. The strawberry blonde smiled at him, as Pete leaned down and connected their lips softly. Patrick's eyes widened, and he was too surprised and inexperienced to know what to do. Pete started to pull away, and Patrick knew that wasn't what he wanted to happen, so he gripped Pete's waist tightly and held him there, pressing his own lips back against Pete's. They broke apart naturally a few seconds later, and Pete beamed down at him, taking Patrick's hands off his waist and lacing the fingers of both of their hands together. Patrick stood on his toes and titled his head, pressing his lips against Pete's again. After a few seconds and pulled away shyly, removing his hands from Pete's and leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Pete's back, just hugging him instead. " _Ich denke, ich liebe dich_ ," he muttered against Pete's neck.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Patrick and sighed against the side of his head. "I think I love you too," he muttered.

Patrick smiled and released his grip, still keeping his arms around Pete's waist. "I liked the...I cannot remember the word...the..." He just sighed and pecked Pete's lips. "That. I like that."

Pete laughed, pecking Patrick's lips again. "It's called kissing. And I like that too."

~~**~~

Patrick's nightmares had happened nearly every night since the first one, and Pete always stayed for the remainder of the night with Patrick in his bed. That night, long after dinner (and not to long after kissing and cuddling on the couch), Patrick yawned, before getting up to go to bed, followed by Pete. "Is there...can we just start the night in one bed? It may be easier than waking you up since I do not have bad dreams when you are next to me," Patrick muttered shyly. Pete nodded and led Patrick into his room, since Pete's bed was larger and would be more comfortable. He explained that to the confused Patrick as they both changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. They both climbed in on their sides facing each other and Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist.

"If you don't mind my asking," Pete began. "You said that man never kissed you. How did you two act together? And...do you know why he did those things to you?"

"Yes...he told me why. I feel...okay telling you," he took a shuddery breath and continued. "We would lie like this and talk and laugh. We would tell the other everything. I...loved him. I thought I did. But I realized I did not love a man who would do those...that to me. He told me I was a sin and a...criminal once I told him I loved him. He did not feel that towards me. He wanted me to know. So he hit me. Everyday for two weeks before I left that town. And now I have left that country. I am okay now, I have you. You would not ever do things like that to me, right?"

"Never, I would never," Pete choked out, pressing small kisses all over Patrick's face. "I-I...how could anyone do that to you? You're wonderful. He - None of it is your fault Patrick."

"Pete please do not cry," Patrick whispered, looking on the verge of his own tears. "Please Pete."

"Sorry, you just don't deserve that," Pete muttered. Patrick cupped Pete's cheek and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that were still falling.

"I have you now. You make me think I need better. You make me think I am better. Thank you," Patrick told him, placing a lingering kiss on Pete's lips before scooting closer to him and pressing his lips to Pete's forehead and he rubbed his back. The latter buried his face into Patrick's chest, still clutching his hips. "I -- oh what is the words...oh forget it. _Ich liebe dich_ , Pete."

"The word you want is love. I love you too Patrick, I'm sure of it," Pete whispered. The strawberry blonde smiled and yawned. "Go to sleep, I'm right behind," Pete yawned

Neither one of them had a nightmare that night, or ever again.

~Ten Years Later~

"Come on Papa!" The six-year-old blonde child called to Patrick, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the park. "Dad you're so slow!" He whined at Pete. The latter laughed and ran a hand through his short, beach blonde hair.

"Don't be rude Bronx," Patrick teased. His English was nearly perfect after Pete teaching him for ten years, and he preferred it to German, as, even though it is his first language, certain phrases remind him of the man he never wants to think about again.

"Don't be so slow," Bronx whined, releasing Patrick's hand and running over to the swings.

"Dadda can I go pway wif Bwonxie?" Their two and a half year old, Saint asked.

"'Course buddy, be careful though!" Pete called as the child ran away on his chubby toddler legs. Pete's best friend, Meagan, was going to be watching their kids so they could have a break for once. They loved their sons but sometimes it was too much to handle.

"Let's go home now," Patrick told him. "Papa wants his cuddles," he teased.

Pete laughed loudly, "That sounds so kinky, Trick." Patrick's face furrowed to confusion and Pete elaborated in a whisper, "Kinky has to do with some wired things during sex, like calling someone Daddy or Papa."

Patrick's ears turned red. "That is not what I meant," he muttered. Pete kissed his cheek as a reassurance that he was just teasing. "But I want cuddles, so move your bum, Wentz!" He ran off across the park towards their car.

"I'm coming for you, Wentz!" Pete called after his husband, laughing when Patrick nearly ran into a tree, since he was too busy watching Pete chase him to look where he was going. Pete caught him and wrapped his arms around his husband, twirling him around as they got to their car. "God, I love you."

" _Ich liebe dich_ , Pete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke, Ich liebe dich --- I think I love you  
> Ich liebe dich --- I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: German --- English 
> 
> Wir ankommen werden in zehn Minuten. Vorbereitung für die Landung --- We will be arriving in ten minutes. Prepare for landing. 
> 
> Feuer! Feuer! --- Fire! Fire!
> 
> Springen! Sie springen --- jump! You must jump! 
> 
> Klingeln --- ringing
> 
> schön, Sie kennenzulernen --- Nice to meet you
> 
> das ist gut so! Ich bin glücklich, Ihnen ehrlich gelernt, dass --- that's good! I'm happy you learned that honestly
> 
> Nein! Nein! Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist nur ... --- No! No! It isn't your fault. I just...
> 
> Keine --- No


End file.
